


Day 6: Dragged Away

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Gen, Paralysis, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is dragged away by an angry Triple Stryke.





	Day 6: Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dragon bite

Hiccup screamed, scrabbling at the ground, trying to find any hold he could. He found a rock, but holding onto it made the jaws around his right leg clamp down harder, and gods did that hurt. The pain pried him loose, and he was back to being dragged across the unforgiving ground.

A wild Triple Stryke had found him of all things. He’d fallen and scraped his hands and knees earlier, and it must have smelled the blood. He didn’t know much about taming Triple Strykes, just that they were to be avoided at all costs. This one had gone for him, and he’d dodged the tails, but there had been nothing he could do as it bit down on his right leg, tore him off balance, and dragged him away. All Hiccup could think as it took him was that he was going to be eaten by a wild dragon… and that he would be lucky if he didn’t lose his right foot before that happened. Why couldn’t it have gone for his prosthetic? And how was he going to get out of this?

The Triple Stryke seemed to be annoyed by his screams. He felt a stab in the back of his neck, and everything suddenly went numb, so numb that he couldn’t move. Hiccup wanted to scream again at this, but he’d been paralyzed completely. He couldn’t even feel his face. 

The dragon took him to a cave in a cliffside. He heard scrabbling noises, squawks and squeaks, and he suddenly realized why this Triple Stryke had taken him. She had babies, he had been on their territory, and they needed food.

He was the food.

_ Well, at least I won’t feel anything,  _ Hiccup figured. Better to be eaten alive while numb than while feeling every painful bite. 

Though, now was apparently not time for the meal, as Hiccup was just left laying there, and he was able to move his eyes around the cave and see that he was in fact not being eaten. Or, at least he didn’t think he was. He saw three baby Triple Strykes, red and brown in color, following after their mother, who was heading towards the back of the cave.

Hiccup cursed himself. He wished he had thought to bring Toothless with him, but he’d sent his dragon out with Astrid to gather fruit. He’d gone on ahead on the island to try to find some herbs that Fishlegs had drawn for him, as their supply for healing was getting low. They’d only been on this specific island once or twice before, and had never run into any hostile dragons. Until now.

Hiccup had called for Toothless of course, but he didn’t know if his dragon had heard him or not. Maybe he had, and he, Astrid, and Stormfly were heading this way. Or, maybe he hadn’t and he had to figure a way out of this all on his own.

But he couldn’t do that while he was numb and paralyzed like this. He wondered how long it would take for the venom to wear off. As much as he didn’t want to feel the injury in his right leg, he didn’t want to be left here defenseless either.

Hiccup watched the dragons move about the cave. It wasn’t mealtime yet, and so the babies were playing. The mother was resting in their nest and watching them. She didn’t have a care in the world for him, which made sense, given the potency of her venom. He really hoped that Toothless and Astrid would find him before the sun went down.

  
  


The sun was going down. Hiccup still couldn’t feel anything, or move, and he was certain it was almost meal time. The mother dragon was coming towards him, tails lashing, probably ready to give him another dose of venom if he needed it. He didn’t. She was used to dosing dragons and probably large animals like boars that  _ did  _ need a lot of venom. He was smaller than any of those and didn’t, the first dose not showing any signs of wearing off soon.

Hiccup began praying to the gods. He wasn’t very religious, but if there was ever a time that he had needed them, it was now. 

A familiar whistle reached his ears, and then a bar of purple lit up the twilight of the cave. Hiccup could feel his face again, and so he whooped with joy. He was being saved!

Toothless and Stormfly landed in the cave, Astrid upon Stormfly’s back, her axe drawn. Her eyes darted over to Hiccup.

“Hiccup! Are you okay?”

“Long story,” Hiccup told her. “Get me out of here without hurting the Triple Stryke! This is her den!” Yes, she’d hurt Hiccup, paralyzed him, and had been about to feed him to her children, but that was no good reason to drive a dragon out of its own den. She lived here, and she’d just been defending her territory and trying to provide her young with food. Even with the torment, Hiccup could understand that.

Astrid jumped off of Stormfly, leaving her and Toothless to defend them from the mother Triple Stryke. She rushed over to Hiccup, slinging her axe on her back.

“Can you move?”

“No. The mother hit me with a venom that numbs and paralyzes.”

“Okay. I’m gonna get you out of the cave. The dragons can retreat behind us.”

Astrid carried Hiccup in her arms, bridal style, as if he weighed nothing, and maybe he did to a strong warrior like herself. 

“Did she get your ankle before or after the numbing venom?” Astrid asked, though she was moving fast and beginning to pant. They had to be a good ways away from the cave before the dragons retreated.

“After.”

Astrid winced.

“Does it look bad?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, hopefully Fishlegs can work his magic without those herbs I was supposed to get for him.”

  
  


It turned out that those herbs had been for pain relief. It made sense why they would need a lot on an island where they were at war and had two people that suffered from moon’s blood. They got Hiccup situated at a table in the clubhouse, figuring that would be the best place to take care of his injury. Hiccup would have the warmth of the fire, and the company of his friends.

Hiccup wished he had the herbs for pain relief as Fishlegs went to work on his ankle. He said the dragon had broken bone, and so he had to set it. That left Hiccup writhing and yelling, and he needed Snotlout and the twins to hold him down. Then came disinfecting and stitching, and for those they had to hold him down as well. Forget the company of his friends. They were just aiding in his torment.

Hiccup was barely conscious by the time it was over and his ankle was wrapped up. Astrid came over to him, ran fingers through his sweaty hair. He opened his eyes to look at her, his lids feeling heavy.

“Hey, Astrid.” His voice was hoarse from screaming. He wished the numbing venom had remained in his system for this.

“Hey, Hiccup. How are you doing?”

“Well, I lived, didn’t I?” That was the best he could give. Gods, he was hurting so much. In his pain-fogged mind, he wondered if it would hurt less if someone just cut off his foot.

“Yeah, you did.” Astrid kissed him on the forehead. Hiccup heard a splash of water, looked to see Fishlegs cleaning his blood off of his hands. His face was white. “Toothless and I will get you back to your hut, okay? Then you can rest.”

“Thanks,” Hiccup said, and he meant it for a lot of things. Astrid had been the comfort throughout this, holding his hand, letting him squeeze it as tight as he’d needed to. And she’d also rescued him. She was the reason he wasn’t dead and in a dragon’s stomach right now. “You too, bud,” Hiccup said as Toothless came over. He pet him on the head. “I won’t go off on my own again, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Astrid was getting her arms under Hiccup, moving him onto his stomach on Toothless’ back. “You said that the last time.”

The last time had gotten Hiccup captured, but not in this much pain. This time, he meant it. He was pretty sure he’d learned his lesson.


End file.
